An enterprise often has a large number of employees located in different business departments and performing different tasks. When there are a large number of employees and the organizational structure of the enterprise is complex, it is difficult for an individual employee to know other employees. For example, if an employee needs to contact co-workers with whom the employee is unfamiliar, the employee may view group contacts of the enterprise to obtain contact information of the co-workers and to contact these co-workers.